


Baby

by Daddywise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child on child rape, Child psychopath, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fucked up children, Last Warning, Little boy having sex with older women, Masochist, Mental Illness, Molestation, Older boy taking advantage of toddler age girl, Pedophilia, Taking advantage of pedophiles, messed up, no beta we die like men, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddywise/pseuds/Daddywise
Summary: “Stop being such a baby...”At the tender age of five, Envy had already been expelled from eight schools. For what reason? Oh, only molesting his fellow classmates, bullying his friends into doing sexual things for him, and just recently beating a boy so badly he died from his injuries. Envy was claimed to be the cursed child, he was always whispered about in his elf neighborhood. "I wonder who’s kid he’s gonna hurt next," they'd say, "Don’t leave your girls unattended, he likes to mess with girls the most." How did he grow up? Was he abused? Mistreated? You’d be wrong. That boy grew up in a perfect household. Which proves that sometimes people are just born evil.
Relationships: Envy/Ferrow, Envy/Multiple people
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Gender

(Cover)

Being born the oldest in a set of triplets, he had two siblings to play with. Sure, he grew up with only a mother, for his dad abandoned his family after finding out his mother was expecting, but he had love. He was the first to learn how to crawl, the first to walk, and the first of the males to grown his horns which usually happens at the age of two, yet he grew his as a six-month-old. He was the obvious leader in the group, he chose which game they played, he chose the rules, he chose who shared what toys. He was like a second mother and his mom was a little thankful for that, he helped her keep all three of them in check. All of three them bathed in the same tub together, since their mother wasn't that rich to afford bathing each by themselves. They bathed together until they turned three. That's when Envy learned that not everyone was like him.

His sister, the favorite sibling of his, Jealousy, didn't grow horns. Females do not grow horns, so she was devastated. His mother told her she wouldn't get horns. Jealousy cried all night long. Envy told himself not to shut her up, he'd be mad himself if he had no horns. Mom finally gave in and bought fake horns for her. The others soon forgot she didn't have any horns. Envy was confused and asked his Mom why she didn't have horns. She said that it was because she was a female. Envy was again confused. What does being a ’female’ have to do with horns? Envy did not understand gender, one of the many things he was late to understand. "Females are like your sister and I, you call me mom because I'm a female. You call Jealousy your sister because she is female." she tried to explain. Envy gave up and stormed away angrily. He didn't understand what his mother told him. Female? What is that? Jealousy was just like him, pinkish-red eyes, pale skin, black and white hair, tiny skin-colored horns, and long black nails. She was just like him. Yet she wasn't. In the bathroom, she wasn't. That was when she took off her clothes, took off her horns and became a female. She had a tiny little private part, Mom told the boys not to touch it. How could he not do anything about it when it was different from him? Mom told him not to stare at her. That made him stare more.

One afternoon, the three were getting ready to take a bath. Envy told himself he was gonna do it. He was gonna touch it. He was gonna see what that was between her legs. As she shimmied out of her shorts and pink underwear, Envy immediately pounced, forcing her to the ground. "Get off!" she growled as Envy moved her legs out of the way to peep at her privates. They were not like his. It was pink, tiny, and it had a little opening. Envy wondered how she peed without a penis. That was another question he'd ask his mother. "Stop it! Mom said no touching!" she screamed, kicking weakly at her larger and stronger brother. Temptation, the younger brother stood shocked as his two siblings wrestled on the floor. "What is with the yelling!" Mom came storming into the room only to freeze and scream. "ENVY GET OFF HER!" she pushed him off, picking up the crying girl. "Go to the room and stay there, you'll bathe after them." she scolded before shutting the door right in his face. "Are you ok, baby? He won't touch you anymore, he was just confused." she soothed her usually bubbly daughter as she got both of the remaining kids ready for a bath.

Envy was angry. He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to know what was wrong with his sister. He tucked himself in a ball on his small toddler bed, tears fell down his cheek. "Envy, can we talk?" his Mom asked, entering the room and sitting beside him. "Ok." he gave in, turning towards the black-haired woman. "Why did you touch her when I said not to?" she asked, brushing her hands through his long multicolored hair. "You said she was a female and I didn't know what that was. Jealousy was just like me, except when we were in the bathroom so I checked to see how different we were. I didn't mean to hurt her." he rambled, looking down in shame. "Why didn't you stop when she said so?" his mother asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his long elf ears. "Mom you know this, when I do something I want to do there is no changing my mind." a shiver crawled up her back.

Envy wasn't allowed to bathe with Jealousy and Temptation, his mother was worried he'd try to touch her again. She could worry even more, he didn't care. He didn't have to be in the bathroom with her to inspect it. Jealousy changed in their bedroom. He was always three steps ahead of her. He'd hide her underwear, he'd make her run around until she was crazy and screaming. He liked to watch it move when she ran. The day he tried to put his finger in the opening was the day Jealousy snitched. "Envy, I thought we got over this! No touching!" she reprimanded, taking Envy aside and giving him a good spanking. It did nothing to him, he liked it more than anything. "From now on you sleep in my room," she growled before getting up to move Envy's things into her tiny room. "NO! I'll be good, I'll stay away from her privates, please!" he begged, gripping tightly onto her shirt and sobbing. "I'm gonna be lonely." he cried. "You should have thought about the consequences, I told you too many times not to touch her." Envy wanted to kill everyone in that room.

Staying in Mom's room was better than their room. Envy pretended to be asleep when his Mom changed so he got to see what an adult female looked like with no clothes. It got his belly feeling tingly. He felt his little penis raise at the sight of his Mom turned around, bending over to gather clothes from her drawer. Her privates were bigger than Jealousy's and it had a little bit of hair on it. Envy would like to stick his fingers in his Mom's big one rather than Jealousy's tiny one. One night Envy couldn't contain himself, he had to pee. "Mom, I gotta pee," he whined, scaring his mother as she hid her body behind her towel. "I thought you were sleeping, mister." she frowned, a feeling grew in her mind at what Envy was awake doing. "I gotta pee." he said again as if it would clear his name from snooping on his mom changing. His Mom allowed him to rush out of the room. She didn't like the idea that her three-year-old was choosing to watch her change instead of sleeping. She had to go see the priest about it this time. What if it's a sex demon possessing her boy? She didn't like that.

The next morning the Artislaude family got up early to visit the local church, all of them dress down to the T in their fancy church clothes. Envy didn't want to go to church today. He wanted to play Cops and Robbers with Jealousy. This was unfair! He screamed the entire ride there. His mother was terrified. What if he was possessed? She shuddered. "I don't want to go!" he flopped dramatically to his side as his Mom tried to pull him out the car. "Come on Envy, we're going to be late!" she lost her patience, this boy was too much to handle sometimes. Envy sighed and allowed his Mom to take him out of the car. People were starting now. Envy smiled creepily at them. Suckers.

As the family piled into the church and took front row seats, Mom laid out the ground rules. "No getting up, no screaming, no talking, and no hitting each other." she glanced at Envy and Jealousy, both of them smacking each other. "He started it." she whined. Envy punched her in the chin. "ENVY!" Mom yelled a little too loudly, causing some of the other visitors to stare. Her face grew hot as she separated the two, putting Envy on her left and the others on her right. The pastor started church. Envy ignored everything he said, it was dumb old people things anyway. He turned around and smiled, a little girl waved at him. He eyed her bow with fixation. He wanted it. His hand quickly snatched the bow from the girl's head, causing her to scream loudly. Everyone stopped talking, the room felt frozen in time as they all watched Envy triumphantly turn back to the front, stolen bow now in his hands. "Envy, give that back." his mother scolded, her face beet red. Envy ignored her. The little girl's mom marched over to the Artislaude family. "Ma'am, your son is being a distraction, please keep him under control." she spoke, eyes narrowed on the smiling boy. Her hand took the bow from him. He screamed loudly. "Mine! Mine! Mine!" he seethed, causing the entire church to grow wary of him. "Is he alright miss?" one man asked.

"That's why I'm here, I want the Lord's help dealing with him." she explained as she shushed Envy, trying to not cause another scene. "I'm not broken!" he cried, shaking as he watched the older woman walk back to her pew. "Miss, will you please bring your family up to the front?" the pastor asked, beckoning the blushing woman forward. She tightly gripped Envy's hand before leading the three of her children to the pastor. "What are your names, my child?" he asked, looking at each child, his gaze held long on Envy. "Envy, Jealousy, and Temptation." she introduced before putting her hands on Envy's shoulders. He growled. "When has he started acting up?" he asked, gray eyes glued to Envy's coral eyes. "Since he was a baby, really." she racked her brain, she couldn't think of when he started being a brat. "May I say this, your children have the most unique eye color I've seen, Envy's especially." he compared their reddish eyes to their mother's gray ones. Gray was very common between dark elves, red was extremely rare. "their father had blood-red eyes." she confirmed before sheepishly looking down. She knew he was gonna comment about it. He was gonna say she was a heathen for having children out of wedlock. It didn't come.

"Can I go now?" Envy rudely asked, rolling his eyes at the pastor. The audience gasped. Envy's mother forgot there were people here. "Well, not with that attitude." he snapped back, watching as the little boy clenched his fist and bared his fangs. "Creep! Keeping me locked up!" he growled, tapping his foot against the floor. He wanted to kick this old man. Fat old man. The pastor looked up to his mother. She nodded. He grabbed Envy's hand gently, even still, Envy let out a shrill screech. The pastor staggered at the loudness of his voice. "Stop!" he yelped, trying to pull his hand away. The pastor ignored him and began praying. Envy immediately stilled, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Everyone thought he was going to stand still for the prayer, but they all gasped as he threw himself to the floor, kicking and howling his way down. He was muttering gibberish, rolling his eyes to the back of his skull. Let me go! He thought. He wanted to go home. With a strong kick to the shin, Envy broke away from the pastor and sped to his Mom. He was sobbing loudly, rubbing snot and blood on her dress. The blood from when he slammed his head into the wooden floor. "I'm so sorry pastor. I'll go." she picked up Envy and rushed towards the door, dragging along her other kids. "Miss, are you sure you can handle that?" he asked, face ashen from fear. She didn't understand why. "He's my son, I won't abandon him." she sounded unsure of herself. "That boy is not possessed, he's the devil himself." Envy looked at the pastor from his mother's arms, a chilling grin on his lips. The guests were horrified, some started praying instantly.

Redeem Artislaude took her kids back into the car with a neutral face. Envy didn't care if he was in trouble. The pastor said he was the devil! How evil. He frowned at the thought. That wrinkly old man is the devil. He held his hand too tight and he prayed too loud. "I'm sorry Envy." she quietly said as she started the car and drove home. Envy didn't understand. Why was she sorry? For taking him to that awful church? For allowing that pastor to cause him such distress? Envy was beyond furious. He couldn't take it out on his mother, she's bigger than him. Couldn't take it out on Jealousy, she's a snitch. Temptation it is. He turned towards his brother with a grin, he smiled back nervously. Envy drew his hand back and punched him in the eye. Redeem almost swerved the car off the road at the sound of her child wailing. Envy didn't stop there, he went ham, beating down on his brother. Redeem was forced to stop the car and separate them, pulling Envy to the front seat. He was calm for the rest of the ride.


	2. Siblings

(Envy and his siblings at age 12)

Envy knew that his Mom called Jealousy and Temptation his siblings, he just didn't know what that meant. As they all entered the house, Envy was lead away from the others and into the kitchen. "Envy, you cannot attack Temptation, he's your brother!" his mother quietly scolded, Envy ignored her, eyes fixed on his brother who was walking past the doorway, face covered in bruises. "Envy, look at me." she shook his shoulders, beckoning her child to look her way. He didn't turn until she clapped in front of his face. Temptation was long gone, it was only Envy and his Mom in the kitchen. "What happened to my baby?" she quietly sobbed, hugging tightly to the small boy. She pets his hair lovingly, picking him up to lead him into her room. "Envy, you can sleep in my room, ok baby? I'll sleep in the living room." she sat down on the bed, Envy sitting on her lap. He looked up at her with his large eyes, he didn't like to see his Mom cry.

Envy didn't like that he had to sleep alone. When he'd have nightmares and call for his Mom, she wouldn't come. She was scared of him. Most nights he sat in the big bed and cried. He cried so loudly that Redeem had to come in and soothe him. She didn't want to see him cry, she also didn't want him to watch her change. She sucked up her pride and started sleeping in her own room again, she now changed in the bathroom. That still didn't stop him, he creaked open the bathroom door and just watched. The shower curtain was clear so he had a blurry view of his Mom bathing. He liked this better. She didn't catch him until they turned four years old.

Envy was so excited, it was his birthday! Well, not his really. More like his and his siblings' birthday. He hated sharing, he definitely hated sharing his birthday. "Mom, why do we have to have the same birthday?" he asked, slowly getting up from the bed. His Mom smiled at him. "You were born on the same day, so you all have the same birthday." she picked him up and spun him around, giggling along with him. He liked when she forgot her fears of him for a while. He could have as much fun as he wanted when she was happy with him. As she put him down on the ground, Jealousy and Temptation ran into the room. "Mom!" they yelled simultaneously, hugging her tight. Envy eyed them jealously, arms crossed and lips in a pout. Temptation backed away from him. "Come on, let's go get ready, we have a big day ahead of us!" Mom marched forward and her children followed suit. She led them into the bathroom. "Can you get ready in here while I fix up some breakfast?" that was aimed at Envy. She wanted to trust him with his siblings again. He nodded eagerly. She slightly smiled and left the room. Temptation hurriedly placed the stool in front of the sink and brushed his teeth. He didn't like being in a room with Envy. He was the main person Envy took his anger out on.

Envy waited his turn, he wanted to be nice for today. He wanted his Mom to like him, just for one day. He wanted to be treated like the others. Jealousy tugged on his ear, she giggled mischievously. Envy ignored her. She did it again, laughing louder. Envy was bubbling with rage but he held it in, it was his birthday, he had to act good. "Stop." he growled and she quickly ceased her torment. She stepped back a bit. After each child brushed their teeth and washed their face, they raced towards the kitchen, Envy won the race. "Hah! I beat you." he cheered before making his way to the table. His eyes lit up. "Pancakes! Pancakes!" Jealousy bounced into her seat and clapped her hands. She was excited, Envy was, too. Pancakes were expensive to buy, they only had them on special days. "Eat as much as you want." Redeem smiled, watching her children scarf down the food quickly. Her heart fluttered. How she missed them as babies, even though those were some of the worst years of her life, she missed it. Her smile turned glum. She debated putting them up for adoption because it was a lot to handle being a single mother making less than minimum wage trying to support three kids. She shook her head, this wasn't a sad day. She was to be happy. Her kids are a year older. One more year of hell. She unconsciously thought. She sighed.

After breakfast was finished, the family got dressed and climbed into the car. Jealousy in the middle, her two brothers either side of her. Redeem didn't want to take any chances with Envy's temper. The slightest thing could send him into a fit of rage, pummeling the first thing he sees, usually Temptation. Poor baby. The car started and sped out of the driveway, the trio in the back singing nursery rhymes loudly. Temptation barely sang, too afraid one wrong move would lead to another attack. His anxiety was tremendous, his mother scheduled therapy for both Envy and Temptation. She couldn't let her children suffer through something she couldn't stop. "Stop! Mom, Envy won't stop pulling my hair." Jealousy whined, trying to pull Envy's hands from her head. With one look Envy settled angrily into his seat, body turned to the window. He had to be good. He. Had. To. Be. Good. Jealousy sensed another outburst from Envy so she quieted her loud chatter to barely a whisper. The car ride went uneventful afterwards, no fussing, yelling, or aggravated outbreaks. Redeem thought the day was going quite well, Envy hadn't hit Temptation once when he'd usually have to be separated from the ginger-haired boy. Redeem hoped Envy's anger to Temptation wasn't because of his ginger hair. The only common hair colors in Dark Elves are black and white. Temptation's basically an albino in a sense. Redeem knows Envy doesn't like change or different things. That might be his reason for attacking his brother.

The family got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant, the children giddily racing inside. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" they cheered, dashing into the bright colored building. Redeem had to chase after them, passing parents chuckled at the sight. Redeem didn't think it was funny, three now-turned-four-year-olds running around wasn't her idea of a birthday present. "Mom you're the best!" Temptation came back and hugged his mother tight, the others completely forgot about parents and darted for the stage where the performers were singing. Redeem quickly found a table near her children and sat tiredly, rubbing her eyes as children screamed excitedly. She regretted choosing this as their present. Temptation sat eagerly beside his Mom, smiling as the performers danced and sang on stage. His favorite was Happy Smile, the leader and main singer of the group. Yet he didn't make his favorite known, Envy liked Happy Smile and he didn't like sharing. So Temptation pretended to like Monkey Man, the giddy excited drummer. Sure he was cool but not as cool as Happy Smile. Jealousy loved Rayleigh, the backup singer and dancer. Jealousy wanted to be flexible just like her. Redeem was glad her kids like something similar, it was easy to get them presents and take them places if they all liked it. So she decided on Happy Smile and Friends as the place to take them on their birthday.

"Hello everybody!" Happy Smile waved his long robotic arm, the children screeched a loud hello. "Isn't this a full room, huh Rayleigh?" he turned to her and nudged her shoulder with his elbow, she shrugged but didn't speak. The kids, mostly the girls cheered Rayleigh's name. "Let's start the song, folks!" Happy Smile tried to que Monkey Man but was interrupted with a question instead. "Wait Happy Smile, don't we have a birthday to celebrate today?" Monkey Man asked with his childish voice, Envy and Jealousy began jumping up and down excitedly. Temptation was visibly happy. "Oh yes, forgive me. We have three birthdays today! Envy, Jealousy, and Temptation would you please come to the front?" Happy Smile asked watching as two of the three sped to the front. Temptation was a little wary but soon followed his siblings. "How old are you turning?" Happy Smile asked. "Four!" the three yelled, eyes sparkling in excitement as they eyed their favorite performer. Envy gave Temptation the side-eye and he quickly looked at Monkey Man. "Come on everybody, let's sing them a Happy Birthday!" Monkey Man immediately started playing the drums, Happy Smile and the others started singing the tune of Happy Birthday. Envy was smiling in pure bliss. This was the best day of his life! Sure he had to share it with his ’siblings’ but it was ok. He could bare through it. Even though he had to share his favorite with Temptation. As the song came to a close, Envy turned his attention from Happy Smile to his brother. He was looking at his favorite. "turn your eyes." he growled and Temptation quickly turned back to Monkey Man.

The day was filled with excitement and entertainment, the trio got to spend time with their favorite performers. Temptation was stuck with Monkey Man but it was ok, Monkey Man was pretty funny. That is, until it was time to blow out the candles. Envy didn't want to share his precious candles with them anymore. There wasn't enough for three of them to blow out one. He didn't want them to blow out the candles. So when the cake came, Envy was the first one in front of it and the first one to quickly blow out the candles. "Envy!" Jealousy whined, crying as she saw the smoke trail from the candles. Temptation silently cried into his Mom's side. "Envy that wasn't nice, they wanted to blow out some candles." she scolded and Envy rolled his eyes. "It's my birthday anyway, I'm only sharing it with them." he turned from them and smiled at the design of the vanilla cake. "Envy, it is not only your birthday! Listen to me, it is all of your birthdays, now say sorry." she frowned, Envy wasn't listening. "Envy!" she called, he only turned further away from her. She tried to grab his shoulder but he quickly turned and punched the first thing he saw. Which was Temptation clinging to his Mom's side. He pushed him to the ground and clawed at his face, growling angrily. Redeem tried to pry him off but he was surprisingly too strong. Temptation wailed in pain as his mother could only struggle to protect him. Workers soon came in and helped, they heard the scream and came as quick as the could. Temptation was bleeding a lot and held his eye tightly. Redeem hugged him close to her. Envy was flailing, kicking, and biting the people who tried to calm him down, trying desperately to continue clawing his brother. He was blinded by red, by the blood. By rage.

Envy had to be pulled into a different room while Redeem tended to the wounded boy. Jealousy stayed with her mother, she didn't want Envy to flip out on her. Redeem could still hear her son's screams echoing in her ears. That would haunt her in her nightmares for years. "It's ok. It's ok. We're going home. It's ok." she knew she wasn't getting through to him. He saw it with his own eyes, she couldn't get Envy off him. How would she save him if he attacked again? How could he trust his mother to always protect him? He cried into her shirt, rubbing blood and tears onto her. She patted his back, her eyes spilling her own set of tears. Jealousy was quiet. She was chilled to the bone with fear. Her brother just attacked her other brother. It was horrifying how he could go from smiling to cutting at his face in the blink of an eye. She promised to never mess with Envy again. That could've been her, on multiple accounts she could've been shredded in the face, she probably wouldn't be lucky to have someone save her.

Envy was calm now. Eerily calm. He walked past the workers who were just struggling to keep him still with a smile on his face. They turned away from him in fear. No-one stopped him as he went to the room his family was in. They feared him too much. Envy pushed open the door and was met with Temptation yelping and having a panic attack as his Mom soothed him. He walked past them and sat in front of the cake. "Mom I want cake." it wasn't a question, he wanted cake right now. Redeem shakily cut him a piece and gave it to him before turning back to her sobbing child. Envy enjoyed the cake. It tasted like heaven. He grinned before turning towards Jealousy. She flinched. "Come with me, I have to show you something," he smirked, she began to shake her head before giving in. He finished his cake and led Jealousy out of the room with a clawed hand. Redeem realized he was trimming his nails like he was supposed to. With a look at her short black nails, she shuddered. Envy's was at least two inches. She was going to clip his nails when they go home and give him a serious talking to, maybe even a spanking. She doesn't like raising her hand to her children but she felt like she had to this time. Talking doesn't work, spanking is her next step. Envy looked forward to his punishment, he liked the spanking more than using his nails on his skin. It felt better when someone else hits him. Envy knew he wasn't like everyone, some screws in his brain were faulty but he was ok with it. He loved to see how far he could go before passing out, or before being caught. It was a game to him. Life. He played on the edge, constantly taking dips into the freezing pool of death just for shits and giggles. It was better than watching his Mom change but he's sure he can find something better than that. Then he'll do it every day forever and ever. It would be his little secret drug. His special something.


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, a grown man molests a kid in this chapter sooo..  
> read at your own risk

Envy couldn't wait to go to the park, being at home was putting a strain on his childish excitement. Especially when he had to go to therapy, which didn't work at all. The therapist asked dumb questions and made Envy want to attack her, which he sometimes did. But that's the past, finally, after months at home Envy will be allowed to go to the park with Jealousy and Temptation. He could barely contain his excitement, he would be allowed to do something other than play by himself or go to therapy. His mother started isolating him after their birthday party months ago, Temptation and Jealousy barely got to see Envy. It hurts to make Envy feel lonely but it's for everyone's safety, she can't succumb to his wishes but let Temptation take the beatings. She did that in the past, now she won't. She had to take therapy too. The screams at the party would wake her up in cold sweats and she'd end up crying without trying to. She got parenting classes, she did her best to support her family, she was trying to make it work. Envy just didn't see it. "Mom, let's go!" he whined, pulling on her skirt as she fixed his hair. His mother liked to dress him up all nice and pretty with bows, ribbons, and barrettes. It's not that she wanted him to be a girl, it's just that Jealousy doesn't like to be a girly girl, Temptation doesn't want to but he's too shy to say no, and Envy is indifferent and doesn't understand the significance of gender roles. She makes it her duty to ask him before dressing him up, he always says yes. "Hold still, I want you to look gorgeous when we're at the park," she told him, he frowned and his eyes squinted into slits but he obeyed.

He's started to test her authority, not outright but with little glares and glances of questioning. Redeem doesn't know what she'll do if he completely disobeys her. She shivered at the thought. "Give a twirl for me, you look so cute!" she cooed smiling unconsciously as he giddy turned around and around for her. He had on white socks with colorful hearts on it, cute custom flats, a pink dress with pins, and pretty hairpins and barrettes in his hair. "I love you mom!" he suddenly reached in for a hug, wrapping his arms tight around her neck. She replied back, a little shocked that he said that. He hasn't said he loved her in a year. She grabbed his hand and led him out of her room and into the living room. The two others on the sofa immediately tensed when he walked in, Temptation started doing his breathing exercise to stop his anxiety. She gave Envy's hand a tight squeeze before letting it go, he stood still, looking at his sibling with a new look in his eye. Redeem didn't like that look. It was one of superiority, as if he was getting special treatment, if he was better than them. Redeem quickly ushered them into the car, sitting Temptation in the front seat this time to switch things up. Jealousy looked at her with a look of betrayal before quickly smiling and laughing nervously with Envy. The car sped off, Envy was playing patty cake with Jealousy and Temptation was occasionally peeking back at the both of them. The car ride was going well, with no tantrums, no scratched faces, or bloody lips. It was ok. He's ok now. She wanted to make herself not regret this. She didn't want to regret it.

The car slowed to a stop, the Artislaude family climbed out and went to the playground. "Hey Envy, let's play hide and seek!" Jealousy beamed, now forgetting about the looming danger next to her. He nodded excitedly and they rushed off the jungle gyms, leaving Temptation and Redeem sitting on the bench. "What do you want to do?" she asked, rubbing circles into his small back. "Why'd you bring him, we could've had fun," he whispered, voice almost carried away by the wind. Redeem felt her heart shatter, she tried to reassure her son to no luck, he pushed her off and went to the swing set. She sat sulking on the bench before she realized she had kids to watch, especially her kid with anger issues. He was standing on top of the jungle gym, smiling as Jealousy tried to climb up with him. Temptation was slowly swinging on the swing, looking down gloomily. Envy was excited, he was so happy he almost slipped off the metal bars multiple times. "Let's just sit up here, we can play hide and seek later." Envy called as Jealousy tried to climb up to where he was sitting. His legs kicked on the air and he was smiling in delight, nothing could beat this moment of freedom, he was over the moon. "Tag! Your it!" Jealousy suddenly tapped him and ran off of the jungle gym, he chased after, giggling as she tried to outrun him. He tagged her shoulder and quickly ran off, he needed to lose her. He ran around a tree before looping back to the playground, his coral eyes spotted the bathroom. He zoomed there, looking for a place to hide from her, he slammed open the door and locked it behind him. With a loud sigh, he turned around and froze. A middle-aged man with a wicked look was standing next to the sinks, too close to Envy for comfort. "What is a pretty little girl doing in the boy's bathroom?" he cornered Envy in the blink of an eye, he was too scared to even breathe. He doesn't answer. "Aww, I guess today is my lucky day." the man whispered in Envy's ear, taking his big hands as rubbing against Envy in a way that made him feel disgusting. He struggled, finding that his strength seemed to leave him at the wrong moment. "Don't fight it, I know you want it." the man rutted his hips against the small boy, rubbing up Envy's sides. He looked like a deer in the headlights, frozen solid and extremely scared. H didn't know what was going on. What is this man doing? Stop!

The man turned him around, making his face the corner with his arms on either wall. Big hands felt up Envy's calves to his thighs, bringing his skirt up with it. His blue underwear was on display and Envy started fighting against the man, only to rub harder onto his waiting bulge. The man let out a sick guttural moan, bringing Envy closer to him and humping against his back. Envy felt something hard rub against his back, making him remember the time his little penis felt hard from watching his mom. He shook his head and struggled some more. He needed to get out now. "Come on, little girl, make daddy feel good." the man began pulling down his own pants and underwear, his cock sprung forward and hit Envy in the back. He let out a surprised peep. Envy didn't know what to do, this man's penis was rubbing on his back and making him feel naughty. He didn't want to sit here as let him touch him. He hated this. "N-no." he whimpered, sounding pathetic and pitiful. The man laughed and kissed his cheek. Fat fingers curled around the blue fabric, pulling them below his waist and letting it drop to his knees. Envy stood with his arms on the wall, dress rolls dip to his hips and underwear down to his ankles. He felt nasty, he didn't like this. The man started feeling up his cheeks, cupping them in his large hands and spreading them. Envy winced, this didn't feel good. His fingers trailed lower, finding his little pink hole and giving it a little rub. Envy jumped, making a yelp and started fighting. The man held him still with one hand, using his other to rub Envy's ass hole. The man let his fingers trail further along Envy's privates, stopping an inch before his penis. The man got an idea. He turned Envy around quickly, wanting to make him kneel and suck his dick but was struck by a surprise. This was not a little girl. The man backed up, looking at the frightened male trying desperately to pull his jockeys back up his hips. The man quickly shoved his softening dick into his pants, not even sparing a glance at the shaking child as he hastily buckled his belt. "Sorry kid, why didn't you say you were a boy?" he reprimanded, trying to not make the situation weirder than it was. He made it worse. "It's your fault for dressing like a girl, you look like your asking to get fucked." the man grumbled before unlocking the door and leaving, slamming it behind him. Envy crumpled to his knees, dress barely on correctly. He cried silently, hot tears making his face turn red. Why did his mom have to dress him up? It's her fault, she picked his clothes, he didn't want to look like a girl. He wasn't asking to be 'fucked'. He sobbed into the floor hands beating against the tile. He didn't like being pretty anymore. Being pretty meant you got fucked in the bathroom, being pretty meant that it was always your fault. He hated being pretty. He ripped the ribbons and hairpins out of his hair, chunks of black and white strands fell with it but he didn't care. He wanted to be rid of these clothes. They made him get touched.

They made the man do it. His mother grew worried, she hadn't seen Envy in a long while, she grew even more worried when Jealousy came back alone. She began searching for her son, finding him nowhere. Her last place to look was the bathroom where she heard muffled crying. She opened the door slowly, wanting to at first make sure it was her son. It was. She burst through the door and went to his side immediately, eying his dress riding on his hips, disheveled hair, and tears. She didn't want to believe it. "Baby what's wrong?" she cooed, holding him in her arms. He cried, unable to tell her anything. She shhed him, understanding that he couldn't put it into words. She fixed his clothes and got out of the bathroom, taking both of her other children along with her to the car. She sat Envy in the front seat with her, he didn't respond to anything and he didn't do anything. He looked dead. Redeem, drove quickly to her home, wanting to get her boy home quickly. She cursed herself, it's her fault that she had to dress him up like a girl. He would be ok if he got to dress himself. Redeem hated herself for that. They entered the house in eerie silence, no one made a sound. Jealousy and Temptation knew something happened to their brother and they felt devasted. Even though Envy scares Temptation, he still loves him because that's his brother. Redeem took Envy to her room and locked the door, at the sound, he shot up and looked around tightening his grip around his mother's wrists. She winced as she felt blood drain from the scars, but she didn't voice her pain loudly. "Mommy." he cried, looking up at her and hugging her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. She had to stay with him. He didn't want to be alone. He hated it. "Tell me what happened, baby." she brushed her fingers through his messy hair, feeling the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. "A man in the bathroom touched me," he said quietly, tightening his hug. "Where did he touch you?" she wanted to know if he man went through with it, she hoped he didn't. "He touched my butt and he tried to do something else but he saw that I was a boy and he left." she cooed softly to her son, wanting him to feel safe. "He said it was my fault." that was the last thing Envy said before falling asleep.

Redeem made it her goal to make Envy feel safe and loved. He at first didn't like the pity, everyone looked at you differently after being molested, but now it was ok. It wasn't good or bad, just ok. He didn't seem to have the anger in him to attack Temptation anymore. What's the point on hitting him if you couldn't do damage to someone when you needed to the most. Everyone didn't like the change in Envy, the house was quieter. It was too silent. Days dragged on with Envy, nothing mattered much anymore. He was too down to even care that in a few months he would start school. It didn't matter. Nothing did. His little pale hands held onto the dress in front of him. He didn't want to at like nothing happened, that he didn't get molested. Wearing the dress would make it seem like he did not care. He cared. But he also wanted to show that he was not deterred, he could take much worse. Envy stared the frilly fabric longer than he should. Jealousy strolled over, pigtails bouncing as she skipped towards him. "What's wrong?" She asked him, leaning forward to look him in the eye. Envy moved away from her, ignoring her question. "I think you should wear what you want, it's your clothes. It doesn't matter who's watching." Envy looked up, coral eyes glazed over as he fought back tears. She was right. It was the man who touched him, it was his fault. Envy could not dictate what others did in his presence, he could not tell them to either run from him or take advantage of him. He smiled, a cute smirk filled with ill intent. Jealousy took that as a sign to leave him alone. Envy didn't care, he didn't have to care. It was his body. His clothes. He could do whatever he wanted. His smirk grew bigger.


	4. School

(Sadly no image, lol, I need to get this out first)

"Up! Up! Up!" Redeem patrolled the room, waking up her sleeping children. "It's time for the first day of school." Envy groaned loudly, not wanting to get up at all. Temptation was the first one up, reluctant, but he crawled out of bed. Jealousy followed after Temptation, sticking close to him. For now, it seemed the two were inseparable. Redeem didn't want to wait for when Envy would roll out of bed so she picked him up and led the three into the bathroom. "Get cleaned up, no playing around or we'll be late." She eyed Envy during the entire speech, he opted to play with the toothbrushes, followed by a disgusted look from Jealousy. The time in the bathroom went by uneventfully, now the trio put on their uniforms and tied their shoelaces. 

Afterwards, they went into the dining room to eat breakfast, followed by them exiting the small one-story house and entering the car. Envy was too excited to care about taunting his brother, he was busy bouncing his legs in excitement. Temptation was visibly excited too, he had a small smile on his face, an improvement from his constant whimpering lip or frown. Jealousy was loud with her joy, singing nursery rhymes as loud as she could while kicking up her feet. When the colorful building came into view, the three children were all vocal with their enthusiasm. As the car pulled into the parking lot, Redeem thanked God for child safety locks. "Mommy we're here!" Jealousy was close enough to the glass she could lick it, her cheeks squished against the cool see-through material. Envy was quick to snake his way over and gape at the glass too, squeezing in next to his sister. Even though he could barely see through the window, Temptation was giggling and happy in his seat in the middle.

Redeem got out of the car and braced herself before opening the backseat door. Like lightning, the two black-and-white-haired children sped out of the car, tumbling into a mess on the floor. "Get off, Jealousy, I'm gonna be first!" Envy pushed his sister off of him, springing himself up and racing for the door. Temptation hopped out the car and quickly went to his mother, holding her hand tight as she locked the doors and raced after her other hyperactive kids. The family entered the building as Redeem tried to get a hold of her children. There were other children there being dropped off by their parents, some clinging and crying while others ran off without saying anything. Redeem could already see what reactions she would get from her kids, she sighed and led them into the line where everyone waited to drop their kids off. Two girls with white hair were in the line in front of them, both holding onto their mothers' hands. Jealousy tapped one of their shoulders, wanting to make friends immediately. "Hi I'm Jealousy, what're your names?" she introduced, smiling as both of their pale faces turned to meet her's. "I'm Dreadful and this is Dismal, we're twins." they turned completely around and grinned at Jealousy, their grey eyes wide and framed with long white lashes. "Oh, you're twins? I'm a triplet, these are my brothers Temptation and Envy." Jealousy pointed at her siblings, giggling as her redheaded brother blushed from the attention.

"Hi guys," they said simultaneously before turning around and walking forward, it was their turn to be dropped off. Jealousy thought they were a little creepy but they seemed nice, they looked exactly the same and it was hard to tell who was who. With her and her brothers, there were distinctive differences. Envy had bigger ears and horns and was significantly taller than them. Temptation had orange hair and light eyes, he was the shortest and had the smallest ears. Jealousy looked similar to Envy but her roots were white and the ends black, completely different from Envy's long white strands on the side near his ears. Envy dreaded being dropped off, school seemed so fun to be away from everything but now that it's happening he couldn't handle it. As the family reached the end of the line, Envy frantically tugged his mother's skirt and was visibly nervous. Redeem looked down, expecting Temptation to be pulling on her, and gasped at the little head of black and white hair rubbing against her hip. She grabbed him into her arms, rocking him gently as he stuttered out his words. "I don't wanna go, Mommy. I don't wanna be alone." he quietly sobbed, causing his siblings to look back in shock. Envy rarely cried now, he hid his emotions and was always smiling. "It's ok, baby. No one will hurt you." Redeem petted his hair looking apologetically at the teacher who was supposed to take her children to class. The woman smiled and shook her head, clearly used to clingy goodbyes. When she placed Envy down, he was ok now, all smiles and giggles. His eyes were still visibly red but it wasn't too obvious. Jealousy gave Redeem a quick side hug before skipping off, Temptation gave her a kiss and a tight hug before grabbing the teacher's hand and walking with her. Envy just waved and ran after Jealousy, he wasn't an affectionate kid so him crying onto you was enough interaction for right now.

The teacher led them down the hall, Envy gaped at her from afar. She was not a dark elf, she was something else entirely. She had light brown hair that was curly and thick, tied back into a ponytail for mobility. Her skin was a warm caramel and her eyes a rusted orange, she was short compared to the dark elves who were known for their heights. Envy, being the kid who didn't understand social norms asked her what she was in a not so nice way. "What are you?" the teacher just smiled at him, completely used to brutally honest children. "I'm an Avaan, we look like humans but are shorter and have more power. Like dark elves, we are all usually the same color," she explained, watching as the trio of children nodded in understanding. "So, here's your class. Since you are all related, it made no sense to separate you. I was notified about behavioral problems from one of you so please, be on your best behavior." she guided them to a blue door with stickers on it that said 'Class 22' that was decorated in glitter. 

As she opened the door, they were met with giggles of excitement and loud chatter. A scrawny man was sat in a fetal position as the children run amuck in front of him. "Avery! What are you doing?" the teacher rushed to the man named Avery, the children quieted their enjoyment to simple whispering. Envy walked into the room, a boy was quick to come over and talk to him. "Hi! I'm Leyónure, what's your name?" he smiled wide showing off his missing teeth, offering his pale hand to Envy. Envy reluctantly shook the boy's hand, pulling it back quickly when he felt a sharp prick. "Ow! What was that for?" Envy looked at his hand as the boy giggled obnoxiously, it was red and hurt slightly. "All my new friends have to go through the initiation, duh." he shrugged, his shoulder-length black hair bouncing. He had grey almost white eyes with bags under them, his skin was fair and had light freckles. His hair was in a bob with two white space buns on each side, his horns were small and poked out through his locks. He seemed to not be a full dark elf, which explained the different type of name and the freckles. "Well I'm Envy, don't you ever do that again." Envy threatened, glaring as the boy only laughed off his remark. "Ok, these are the last of the students in this class, everyone please stand in one line at the back of the room." the brown-haired woman spoke, loud enough for the little kids to hear. Envy met up with his siblings, looking visibly disgusted when Leyónure followed after him. 

Jealousy was talking with the twins from earlier, they looked like close friends already. Temptation was alone and clung to Jealousy shyly, looking warily around the room. "Now let's introduce ourselves, starting with you." She pointed at Dreadful, the white-haired twin who was new-found friends with Jealousy. She introduced herself and bowed, her twin sister's introduction went similarly. Jealousy was all smiles when it came to her. "Hi! I'm Jealousy and I love to run and jump and skip and sing... Oh! Oh! And I like to play Cops and Robbers with my brother and I LOVE Reyleigh from Happy Smile and Friends." She bowed and looked over to Temptation who looked like he was gonna melt on the spot. "..." he didn't speak, he couldn't form words and it was obvious. "Since he's not gonna talk I'm gonna do it for him. I'm Envy and he's my brother Temptation, us and Jealousy are triplets. I like to play Cops and Robbers with my sister, I like to win, I like to draw, and I love Happy Smile and no one else can love him as much as me. Temptation doesn't really do much, he really likes Monkey Man, don't you?" He asked, condescendingly. "Oh, and I don't like sharing." He finished, smiling eerily at the two teachers. They looked shocked but asked the next student to carry on. 

He, on the other hand, was way too excited to get the spotlight. "HI! I'm Leonello Leyónure but you're supposed to say my name backwards, it's weird. Anyway! I love to play games and pull pranks, it's so fun. I can imitate people really well and I love my new best friend Envy!" He beamed at the boy beside him who opted to glare menacingly at him. He was not his friend. The introductions went along uneventfully after that, people just spoke their names and went along. There were 13 kids in the class, all super excited and hard to control. The teachers split them into small groups of three and one group of four, telling them to introduce themselves and make friends. Temptation was devastated, he was paired with people he didn't know, two boys who looked strange. Envy was sadly paired with Leyónure and another boy who looked mad at everything. Jealousy was very happy, she was paired with her new friends. "So, who're you?" Leyónure asked the red-haired boy who was visibly fuming. "None of your concern." he turned around completely, looking at the wall instead of the people he was supposed to be talking to. 

"Ignore him, moron." Envy remarked, turning himself away from the angry boy. "So, new best friend, what do you wanna do?" Leyónure beamed at him, leaning closer to him. "I'm not your friend, you nerd. I wanna go home, that's what I wanna do." Leyónure rocked on his heels, seeming unable to stop moving at all. "Soo... What's your favorite color?" he asked, curling his pale finger through his dark hair. Envy sighed but answered. "Purple." Leyónure beamed at him, getting extremely close to his face. "My favorite color is grey because it looks like smoke, I like smoke." Leyónure was pushed back a bit by Envy who was disgusted by the close proximity he was forcing onto him. "Leave me alone." Envy grumbled, moving away from the energetic boy who quickly sped up to him. "No! You're the first person to ever talk to me for more than a second, please!" Leyónure begged, gripping onto Envy's hand and crying loudly. By now, the entire class was watching the ordeal and Envy frowned deeply at the attention. "Whatever, be my friend. I don't care." he pouted, turning away from the light-eyed boy. "Yay!" he hugged onto tightly, making him blush from embarrassment.

The day dragged on and ended, leaving Envy pissed, Jealousy happy, and Temptation uncomfortable. Days fell into weeks and they soon fell into the routine of school. Envy was on his best behavior, for the most part, he sometimes might slip up and do something naughty, but not to the extent of the birthday party. But, all good things must come to an end. Envy doesn't just abandon his dark thoughts, they grow darker and more intrusive. Uncontrollable. 

"Hey, best friend, look what I found."

Leyónure whispered quietly into his ear, hiding deep in the shadow to avoid being seen by the teachers or other classmates. They were at recess, the two of them opting to stay away from the other rejects, as they call them, standing near the colorful flowers that the second graders planted since no one seemed to ever go over there. Envy looked over Leyónure's shoulder at what he was showing him and gasped. In Leyónure's hands was a magazine that had pictures of women, women who were naked and posing seductively with puffy nipples and pink vaginas on display. "Where did you find this." Envy yanked it out of Leyónure's hand and peered at it himself, gazing longingly at the vulomptious woman on the page who held her legs spread out wide for him to see, her red painted nails spreading her pink vagina open, slick with cum. "My daddy keeps it under my dresser since no one looks under there that much." he scratched the back of his head, his hair was recently cut since it began growing longer than he'd like, he glanced at the others and made sure no one knew what they were doing. 

He didn’t really understand what was in the magazine but he knew it was naughty and they’d be in big trouble if the teachers caught them with it. "Cool." Envy actually smiled at Leyónure for the first time since knowing him for weeks, he never really paid much attention to whatever he said unless it was something that might be risky and get them in trouble. Leyónure was proud that the magazine made his friend smile, even though he believed his friendship was way better than a magazine, he let it slide. "She’s pretty, do you think she’s pretty?" Envy pointed at one of the women on the page, she was on her hands and knees, butt facing the camera. She had cum draining down her tan legs speckled with freckles, her round face was turned and viewed the camera with a lewd look. "She’s pretty, but I think she’s prettier." Leyónure flipped the pages until he stopped at one of the last pages, on the leaf of paper was a petite woman who barely looked of age to be among the other women. She had big brown eyes and small breasts that were pink with small little nipples, her legs were open and her finger was inside of her pussy, cum covering her cunt and the ground below her. 

"She looks like a kid our age, you sure she’s pretty?" Envy eyed the woman suspiciously, sure she gave him the tingly feeling like the pretty lady from a few pages back but it wasn’t enough to talk about. "I don’t like the other women, they’re too old." Leyónure wrinkled his nose at the thought, flipping through the last pages in search of a woman suitable of his tastes. "If you was really in front of the brown-eyed girl, what’d you do?" Envy asked, sitting down against the wall, beckoning Leyónure to sit beside him with the book in both of their laps. "I’d do what my daddy does to my mommy at night and make love to her, that’s what you’re supposed to do," Leyónure spoke proudly as if knowing about lovemaking was high esteemed knowledge. "If I was really in front of the tan girl, I’d like to make her scream." Envy flipped the page back to the freckled woman and just gaped at her, dark thoughts clouding his mind. "Weird!" Leyónure giggled, poking his best friend in the cheek. "What would you do if the brown-eyed girl didn’t wanna make love to you?" Envy suddenly asked, looking deeply into Leyónure's light grey eyes with his own coral ones. "I’d have to force her, I guess." Leyónure looked down, anywhere that wasn’t in Envy's eyes. "Cool." Envy got up and left, leaving him to shove the notebook in his shirt and huddle along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm going too fast, Leyónure isn't as much of a little shit like Envy, but he's still fucking crazy. If the time skip and magazine scene was too quick-paced, please tell me, I wanna improve. I'm just trying to get to the good bits. Oh yeah, the ladies that Envy and Leyónure like are references to the type of women they like as adults. Envy liking darker-skinned women and Leyónure liking (extremely) younger women, like 40-19 age gap shit.


End file.
